The Blazing Magnificence
The Blazing Magnificence is a short Blazicent (Blaze X Magnificent) fanfiction by Pearlfish The SeaWing Chapter only “You can’t just throw me out,” Blaze cried, stumbling backwards, “I’m royalty! I belong here! This is where I’m meant to be.” “How many times to I have to tell you,” Queen Thorn snapped, “you aren’t royalty anymore. I’m your queen now, and I throw you out if I want to.” “But I don’t have anywhere to go.” Blaze tried to say, “I need to stay here, this is my home.” “I would have let you stay,” Queen Thorn growled, “but you keep trying to be queen. You order the guards, and you sit in my throne. You’re just an annoying little squid-brain, aren’t you? Go crawling u to the IceWings, and see if they’ll take you.” “But I’m supposed to be queen,” Blaze explained, “I’m royalty, and the only surviving daughter of Queen Oasis. Just because some jewel didn’t kill you, doesn’t you can steal my place in life.” “Out!” Queen Thorn yelled, slamming the door in her face. Blaze snorted a flame at the door. “Moon-blasted crocodile spawn.” She muttered, turning away from the castle. Has she walked away, she felt something she had never felt before. Thorn had no right to just come out of nowhere, with no royal blood, and take what was her’s. At first, she was glad to have Thorn as their queen, but now she had second thoughts. It’s anger, she thought, remembering her sisters, Blister and Burn saying it when they were little. Now, Blaze had nowhere to go, and with her hopes, dreams, wishes, and everything she loved gone, she was nothing but a rotting carcass waiting for the birds to finish her off. No! She thought, I will more than this. I shall hold on to hope, Thorn thought she could get rid of me, but she only made me stronger. She thought she could tear my dreams apart, but she only brought more. I shall defeat her, and take my rightful place in life. But how shall I? Blaze thought, I can’t challenge her, I’m too weak. How could I ever defeat her? Then she saw a tail sip into a hole, hidden by a group of cacti. Curious filled her scales, this could be my answer, she thought, this could be my way to defeat her. Behind the cacti, the hole lead to a tunnel. An old feeling of “I shouldn’t be here.” Tingled deep beneath her scales, but she had to ignore it, as she walked along the tunnel floor. Then Blaze finally saw the end of the tunnel, and she ran out. Rain hit her scales, she growled and covered her wings over her head, she had never felt anything more unpleasant in her life. She looked around the clearing, and found that, she had somehow reached the Rainforest Kingdom. No time for puzzling now, she thought, I need to get out of this rain, and now. ---- Magnificent stood under the leaves of the rainforest trees, as the rain poured in the kingdom. She would have been lying in her warm home, her sloth curled up next to her, as she waited the beautiful rain fall outside of the window. But now she was sitting outside, wet and horribly cold, with nothing left but a shattered heart The horrible memories came back; She had been a glorious queen, keeping her tribe neat and organized, making sure to stop hate from coming in. Even though she was a good queen, she was for some reason, extremely sleepy and had trouble thinking at times, but her tribe loved her, and that was alright. But then after the tournament, Glory banished her and the other queens, keeping them far away from the village. Then the other past-queens hated at her, and they left her behind, leaving her by myself. Even her sloth, Shaggy, was angry at her. She remembered when they had first met: she was lying down, letting the sun rays into her scales, when she noticed something furry on her back, she remembered her first thought being, “What’s this shaggy thing?” And ever since she had learned what it was, she called her Shaggy, in memories of how they first met. Magnificent remembered it perfectly. It had been many days since the other past-queens had left, and Shaggy was the only friend she had. But Shaggy was angry at her, and wouldn't let her get near her. She remembered watching Shaggy flying off into the jungle, in order to find a new owner. She called out for Shaggy, but he didn’t return, and she cried, for she would never see him again. She instantly took the memories out of her head, stopping herself from crying. This was all her fault, for not doing anything for her missing tribes, she should have done something, but she didn’t. She regretted not listening to Mangrove, she should have cared, but instead she was being lazy and selfish. She wanted to become queen again and make up for her mistakes… Then she felt anger at Glory. She banished me, and took away everyone I love. I will take her down, and I’ll make up for my mistakes, no matter what it takes to do so. Then she heard something crashing through the clearing, and she whirled around. It was another dragon, with pale yellow scales and white underscales. Her eyes were as black as the big-beaked birds in the trees above them. She spread her frill out, hissing at the enemy. The other sand-colored dragon jumped back, “I mean no harm. I’m just looking for something to stay. I’m lost with nowhere to go.” Her voice was soft and warm like a blanket. “Oh,” Magnificent said, “I’m afraid to say that the village is many miles away from here. I was once queen, but then it was stolen from me, and was kicked out of my home.” The Sand Dragon eyes winded as large as the three moons, “Oh my gosh,” she cried, “me too!” “Really?!” Magnificent said, amazed. “Yeah,” she said, “I was fighting my sisters from throne. And both of my sisters died, meaning I should of become queen, but some random non-royal dragon came in and took it from me. And she made me leave the castle, my only home.” “I too was replaced by another dragon,” Magnificent said “and she made me leave my only home. Now I don’t have a home or anything I love.” “I can’t believe we’ve never met,” The other dragon said. “Hi, I’m Blaze the SandWing. And wow, your scales are beautiful, I always wished my scales could change colors!” “I’m Magnificent of the RainWings. And I was going to say the same thing to you.” She realized that her scales had turned different shades of crimson, and she, disliking the color, changed them to a swirling colors of blue, green, and yellow. “Wow,” Blaze said, “Now I know why they call you magnificent!” “Thanks,” she said, grinning. Then her grin turned into a frown, as she noticed that the ugly crimson color had returned to her scales, she quickly covered it up with a green color. “So,” Blaze said, “since we were both stolen from our throne. Maybe we could take our thrones back, together?” “What a wonderful idea!” Magnificent cried. The rain no longer bothered her anymore. “Sure, we can.” “Great,” Blaze grinned, “C’mon, I’ll take you to warm kingdom where it never rains. We dry off there.” Then she added “My favorite colors are blue and purple, by the way.” “Really! Me too!” The two dragons, both alike in many ways, flew off into the night sky, both talking and having a good time, both glad to have finally met a friend. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Pearlfish The SeaWing)